What Happens in Rome, Stays in Rome
by supchild6414
Summary: Bloody secrets are buried underneath the stone streets. I won't let my friends near in order to keep them safe from my secrets and my darkness. I won't let him take them away from me. Not again. I will destroy him before he ruins everything. I made a promise. I will not fail again. It all began in Rome. Blood stained Rome... M.S.


**WHAT UP WHAT UP?! SUPCHILD HAS ARRIVED! I FINALLY STARTED MY GAKUEN ALICE FIC! WOOOOO! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! ^^**

**Mikan: There better be howalon in this fic!**

**Me: Don't worry, I'll make sure there is some. Mikan: Yah! *happy dance***

**Hotaru: Stop dancing around baka….. You look 100X stupider than usually.**

**Mikan: *stops dancing and turns and glares at Hotaru***

**Hotaru: *looks back stoically***

**Me: Well…if anyone is wondering what is going on, I decided to give Mikan a bit more back bone. She isn't such a cry baby. But you guys will figure all of that out as we begin the story.**

**Natsume: What's wrong with Polka? *walks calmly into my room***

**Mikan: *runs up to Natsume and drop kicks him* DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU BISCUIT!**

**Natsume: *flies out of my room***

**Me: Ok…..maybe too much backbone, but anyway I think you guys are going to really like this story! **

**Hotaru: Oi! Stupid author lady…..you broke Mikan.**

**Mikan: *rampaging and destroying Tokyo***

**Me: Oh fudge… *goes and rummages through closet and pulls out a baseball bat, vacuum, and a spray bottle* Ok Hotaru! I'm leaving you in charge of the rest of the intro! I have to stop Mikan and save the lives of countless people. I left the script on my coffee table! Bye!**

**Hotaru: Grr…. Irresponsible….senseless… bakas…*sighs* *picks script off of the table, clears throat, and reads.* This fic takes place primarily in Rome so I'm going to be using a bit of Italian in my fic. The fic will be written mostly in English but sometimes when the native people in Rome are speaking, they will speak in Italian. I will provide the translation in parenthesis right under whatever is said. I don't know a lick of Italian so that is why google translator is necessary. So if anyone out there does speak Italian don't blow up on me because I used a word that is wrong or it is translated wrong. I DON'T KNOW ITALIAN BUT I WANT TO USE THE LANGUAGE FOR MY STORY! I could pay Hotaru to make a perfect translator for me but I don't want to be broke and I want to go to college and get a car. I hope you all enjoy and check out the fic I'm writing with my best friend. It's called Soulpuff Eater. Now on to the story…**

**Me: *pops head into the room* Don't forget to review, follow, or favorite. Or do all of the above! ^^ Oh! And I don't own Gakuen Alice or the songs I use in this fic! I only own my oc's and the plot!**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Rome!**

The city of Rome, many secrets lie here. Buried underneath the stone streets and hidden in the alleyways. Tall homes loom over the narrow streets. The bright colors of the houses are muted out because of the murky darkness. Inside an old home, at the end of an alleyway, was an old record player. It was sitting silently on its table, as the two occupants of the house were going about their business. One of them bumped into the record player and it began to play.

"_**In Napoli where love is king. When boy meets girl here's what they say**_

_**when the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie. That's amore."**_

The two occupants, who were male, began to dance to the music. They didn't notice the figure outside the window.

"_**When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine. That's amore**_

_**Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling. And you'll sing "Vita bella"**_

The men had begun to drink the wine that had been sitting on the table. They danced around the room, swaying slightly, in time with the music.

"_**Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay. Like a gay tarantella.**_

_**When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool. That's amore"**_

The men were now completely intoxicated. The figure realized this and decided to make its move. It leaped nimbly from the windowsill to the top of the building.

"_**When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet. You're in love.**_

_**When you walk in a dream but you know you're not dreaming signore**_

_**Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli That's amore.**_

_**When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie. That's amore"**_

The figure walked over to the chimney in the roof and hopped inside. The figure braced its feet and back against the sides of the stone chimney and began to slowly lower itself down.

"_**When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine. That's amore**_

_**Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling. And you'll sing "Vita bella"**_

_**Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay. Like a gay tarantella"**_

The figure reached the opening of the chimney and peered into the room. The two drunk men were still dancing and were swaying severely. They were bumping into furniture and knocking things over. The alcohol had dulled their senses and made them incompetent. The figure narrowed their eyes.

"_**When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool. That's amore**_

_**When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet. You're in love**_

_**When you walk in a dream but you know you're not. Dreaming signore**_

_**Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli. That's amore. Lucky fella"**_

When one of the drunken men wandered close the fireplace, the figure leaped from out of the fire place and grabbed him. The man was put in a headlock by the figure and it held a gun at the man's temple. The other man stopped swaying and stared at the two in horror.

"_**When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool. That's amore**_

_**When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet. You're in love**_

_**When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not. Dreaming signore"**_

The figure motioned for the other man to get down on his knees and he complied. The figure quickly twisted the man's head and a loud snap was heard. The now dead man fell to the ground. Before the other man could get up, the figure shot the other man. But the shot wasn't heard because of the silencer on the gun.

"_**Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli. That's amore.**_

_**That's amore-e. T-that's amore! T-hat's a-amor-re…..A-amo-ore…..Amo...e…."**_

The record began to sputter and skip. The dead man had bumped into the table and knocked the record off of the track. The figure sighed and walked over to the couch that was sitting in the middle of the room. The figure plopped down and put its feet up on the coffee table. The figure took off its mask and it was revealed that the figure was a girl. She had long chestnut hair that was in two long pigtails and caramel colored eyes. She was a small girl but well built. She was probably in her first year of high school judging by her curvy body. She was wearing a black dress shirt and pants and black riding boots. She also had on a black blazer.

"Mission complete. Now what?" The girl asked, poking the earpiece she was using to communicate with her team.

"Good job Captain! That's the fastest you have ever completed an assassination job. You're done for the night so come back to the base. We're going to have a party when you get back. Summer is over tomorrow and you have to back to Japan." A female voice said.

"Alright. I'll bring the wine." The girl said picking up a couple of bottles off of the coffee table where her feet were resting.

"Eww! Don't you dare bring that trashy, cheap wine! There is no way in hell am I drinking the wine of some AAO members, Mikan! And don't say that you weren't going to take it! I know it was sitting there because of your camera! And you would have taken it to avoid buying more you cheapskate! " The voice screamed. Mikan winced and removed the piece from her ear. She could still hear her teammate yelling on the other end. She sighed in irritation and glared at the small ear piece.

"Savana, stop yelling into this thing or so help me god, I'll burn all of your Pokémon cards." Mikan growled into the earpiece.

"You wouldn't dare?!"

"I would dare….."

"NOOOOOO! NOT PIKACHU! I WONT LET YOU NEAR MY POKEMON CARDS! GET YOUR BUTT HOME BUT DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY CARDS!" and just like that the conversation was cut off abruptly. Mikan sighed again and pulled her feet off of the table. She would pick some wine up from Teto-san on her way home, she decided. She surveyed the room one last time. She glared down at the men on the floor. They had killed five little children because they had Alices, but the Alices weren't useful to the AAO. Mikan wasn't affected about the dead bodies lying on the floor, she used to be though. On her first assignment, when Mikan was in her first year of middle school, Mikan threw up when she killed and when she saw the dead people on the floor afterward. Now it didn't bother her at all. Not at all…. Mikan kept telling herself that but it did bother her deep down, but she ignored those feelings and thoughts. Mikan walked out of the house and shut the door behind her. She reached into her pockets and pulled a small orb and a small box out of her jacket pocket. She pulled her cancer stick out of the box and put it back in the pocket. The only time Mikan allowed herself to smoke was when she was REALLY stressed, on a hard mission, or if she was doing something like this. She had picked up the habit from her superior who smoked all the time. She pulled out her lighter and stared at the engraving on it for a second before lighting her cancer stick. She replaced the lighter in her inner jacket took a long drag and blew a big puff of cloud out. Then she tossed the orb into the window of the house. Mikan heard it shatter upon impact and she could see the gas being released. She took another breath from her cancer stick before she chucked it into the house. The explosion as immediate. The force of the explosion shook the houses nearby and it made the streets rattle. Now there would be no evidence left when the police arrived at the scene. No one would know what had occurred here. She brought her hand up to her mouth to take another breath of her cancer stick, but Mikan remembered she had thrown it into the house. She sighed again and ran an agitated hand through her hair. Mikan pulled an old flip phone out of her pocket and began to dial a three digit number. While she waited for it to be picked up she grumbled about stupid guilty feelings and doing what was right. The 911 operator picked up eventually in a rather chirpy voice. Mikan frowned. Why would someone who is answering disaster calls be happy? That just irritated Mikan and she almost hung up on the stupid, way too happy operator. But she glanced at the raging inferno and swallowed her feelings.

"The house on Coniglio way is on fire. It's house 345. If you don't get here in five minutes the whole block will go up in flames." And with that Mikan hung up. Whether or not the fire department decided to take her call seriously was up to them. She had did her part. She walked away from the fire and towards the main street. All of the house were connected, as were many of the homes in Rome, so if one burned the others would too. Mikna crossed the stone street and walked over to a trash can. She dropped her phone in the can and lit her hand on fire. She tossed the small fire ball into the trash can and Mikan watched as everything, including the trash can, burned until nothing was left. Mikan then began her walk home. She would grab a taxi after she got the wine. She was going home tomorrow and that meant she would have to pretend to be Mikan Sakura again. She sighed and increased her pace. She wanted to get back to the base so she could party with her team before she left for Japan.

"_**When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie. That's amore. When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine. That's amore. Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling. And you'll sing "Vita bella. Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay. Like a gay tarantella."**_ Mikan began to sing as she walked down the streets of beautiful Rome. Gorgeous Rome. Sophisticated Rome. Secretive Rome. Blood stained Rome…..

**One year later….**

**Mikan's POV:**

I was returning once more. To the place where I could be myself but I was still held down by mychains. Freedom always came with a price. The price I could pay for now, but it was becoming taxing and tiresome. I didn't know if I could keep this up for much longer. Eventually something would give and all of my friends would know. They would know…

"Hey baka! I've been calling your name for ten minutes now! Snap out of it!" A voice shouted into my ear.

I felt something slam into my head but I ignored it. I turned to see my best friend Hotaru Imai standing next to my desk with her Baka Gun in hand. Her amethyst eyes were glaring at me and a frown had found its way onto her usually stoic, pale face. Hotaru had grown her hair out and it now reached her waist. Our high school uniform looked like the elementary uniform, we had worn a long time ago. Red skirts and slacks, with white shirts and black blazers. I looked at Hotaru, who looked pretty in the uniform even if red wasn't her color. I turned away from her and resumed looking out the window. Hotaru began yelling at me because I ignored her but I didn't care. I could hear everyone murmuring about how I was 'acting strange'. I never ignored Hotaru. Mikan Sakura never ignored Hotaru. I was tired of being Mikan Sakura. Mikan Sakura was an innocent little girl and I was very far from innocent.

"Hello my adorable students!" A happy voice said from the front of the classroom.

The voice belonged to my teacher Narumi. Narumi-sensei had a bad habit of dressing in feminine clothing. Today he had on a white blouse and black pants. But there was a pink scarf tied around his waist and the scarf was tied so it looked like a skirt. Narumi-sensei's gender was always being questioned.

"I'm sure that you are all aware that tomorrow this class and one middle school class will be traveling to Rome! We will be going to observe how other Alice schools operate in different countries. Today there will be no classes, so take today to pack up all the things you need. We will be staying for an entire school year. I would advise packing most of your clothes but not all of them. You will all be provided with money in Rome so you can buy new things. And don't try to bring any furniture with you! All of that is already taken care of! So let's go get ready!" Narumi-sensei said before he twirled out of the classroom.

After he left, everyone in the classroom immediately began talking. They were talking about how excited they were to go to Rome. They talked about all of the food they would eat and the things they would buy. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen on this trip and I wasn't sure if I would be able to stop it. So many secrets were hidden in Rome and I doubted that any of my classmates could handle any of them. I could feel a headache forming in the back of my head so I got up and began walking towards the door.

"Oi! Polka where are you going?" Natsume called from the back of the room. Everyone turned to look at me. I guess the expected me to blow up and yell 'PERVERT' at the flame caster. Or they expected to start whining and crying. But instead I death glared at all of them and I could see all of my classmates flinch visibly.

"What I do and where I'm going isn't any of your damn business is it?!" I said calmly.

I could see the shock written all over their faces. Guess they never thought the innocent, idiotic Mikan could talk back and curse, huh. I smirked and walked out of the classroom. I walked through the building to my room and began packing. I packed a few articles of clothing and a couple books and pictures into a duffle bag. I stuffed a couple boxes and posters into my bag also. My team had made me promise to bring them this stuff when I returned to Rome. I walked over to my radio and put my IPod on the dock. I turned to favorite song and cranked up the volume.

"_**I'm not your average type of girl. I'm gonna show the world the strength in me**_

_**That sometimes they can't see. I'm about to switch my style."**_

The song was rather old but it was upbeat and I liked dancing to it. All of my friends thought I had two left feet but I was actually a pretty accomplished dancer.

"_**And soon things may get wild. But I will prove that I can conquer anything**_

_**So from my head to toe. I'm taking full control. I'll make it on my own this time**_

_**(Better watch me shine)"**_

I began to swing my hips in time with the music and I began doing a basic step that I had learned. I moved my body with the beat and the music took over.

"_**Better watch out going for the knockout. And I won't stop till I'm on top now**_

_**Not gonna give up until I get what's mine**_

_**Better check that I'm about to upset. And I'm hot now so you better step back**_

_**I'm taking over so watch me shine**_

_**(Watch me shine) (Watch me shine) (Watch me)**_

_**So get ready here I come. Until the job is done, no time to waste**_

_**There's nothing stopping me"**_

I started breaking dancing and twirling around. The music had invaded my body and I could dance better than the pros. I felt a smile sneak its way onto my face as I continued

"_**Oh, but you don't hear me though. So now it's time to show**_

_**And prove I'm gonna be the best I can be**_

_**So from my head to toe. My mind, body and soul**_

_**I'm taking full control this time**_

_**(This time) (Better watch me shine)**_

_**Better watch out going for the knockout. (Watch out)**_

_**And I won't stop till I'm on top now. Not gonna give up until I get what's mine**_

_**(No, no, what's mine)**_

_**Better check that I'm about to upset. And I'm glad now so you better step back**_

_**I'm taking over so watch me shine**_

_**(Watch me shine) (Ooh, ooh, ooh, yea, yea)**_

_**Bet you don't think I can take it. But my mind and body are strong**_

_**I bet you don't think I can make it. But it won't take long"**_

I moved my body sensually with the beat of the song. I had gone to enough nightclubs to know how to dance dirty. I smirked. If my friends knew about all of my exploits they would probably pass out.

"_**Bet you don't think I can take it. But my mind and body are strong**_

_**Bet you don't think I can make it. But it won't take long**_

_**Now watch me shine. Better watch out going for the knockout**_

_**And I won't stop till I'm on top now. Not gonna give up until I get what's mine**_

_**(Yeah, what's mine)**_

_**Better check that I'm about to upset. And I'm hot now so you better step back**_

_**I'm taking over so watch me shine**_

_**(Watch me) (Now watch me shine)**_

_**Better watch out going for the knockout. And I won't stop till I'm on top now**_

_**Not gonna give up until I get what's mine**_

_**(Until I get what's mine)**_

_**Better check that I'm about to upset. And I'm hot now so you better step back**_

_**I'm taking over so watch me shine**_

_**(Step back, watch me, yea) (Watch me, watch me shine, watch me)"**_

I struck the final pose and my chest was going up and down rapidly. I had worked up a sweat and now I was tired. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my towels and soap. I would take a shower in the girl's dorm and then hit the hay. I walked out of my room and noticed something by my door. I picked up this weird metal spider and I instantly knew what it was.

"Hi Hotaru! You do know it's rude to spy on people, right? You had better not sell this to anyone." I said waving to the spider. And then I flipped my middle finger before I stomped on it. I then proceeded to walk to the shower room. After a long steamy shower, a hot meal, and checking to make sure I had packed everything, I went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be interesting that was for sure. Right before I went to sleep a thought crossed my mind. How everyone going to react when they found out about the secrets I kept from them. I loved my friends but they weren't strong enough to face the trials I was facing. I had taken this weight upon my shoulders to protect the ones dear to me. I had to act like someone else and distance myself from them in order to protect them. I sighed and fell asleep. It would all work out somehow.

**The Next Day…..**

**Natsume's POV:**

Everyone had been awakened early by the gay teacher and the frog man because we didn't want to miss our flight. I wished some other teachers were chaperoning but we were stuck with these weirdoes. The two teachers went into Mikan's room to wake her up but she wasn't there. We all walked to the courtyard, where we all had said we would meet up, and there was Mikan. She was sitting on a bench with a duffle bag right beside her. I felt my mouth drop open when I saw her but I quickly shut it. She had on a white sundress that had pink sakura petals scattered across it. It looked like the wind had hit her dress and knocked the petals free. She had on white toms and pink sweater on. A big sun hat was perched on her head shading her face from the early sunlight. She looked stunning and I could barely believe that is was Polka sitting there. She turned to us and smiled. The first real smile I've seen in a while. We were all allowed to wear casual clothes but I never thought that Polka would wear something like that. She stood up abruptly and brushed invisible dust from her dress.

"Sensei, are we ready to go? The pilot said takeoff is in five minutes." Mikan said. Her voice echoed throughout the courtyard. Her voice sounded heavenly as always but it sounded a bit different than usual. I shook my head. My thought were getting out of hand. I didn't need to be thinking about Polka that way.

"Um….Oh yes! Let's go my darling students! To the plane!" Narumi said twirling in the direction of the gate.

We all collectively groaned at our teacher's antics. I walked with Ruka and Koko to the plane. Gakuen Alice had its own airport but it functioned like a normal airport. If you missed your plane you had to wait for the next one or not go at all. I could hear girls chattering about how they would try to sit next to Ruka and me. I scoffed. I thought it was pathetic how girls could pine after guys who they thought were hot. I didn't want to sit with any of these annoying girls….. Except for maybe Polka. She wasn't annoying as the others. I suddenly heard snickering beside me. I turned to see Koko laughing at me. I immediately flushed red, whether it be from anger or embarrassment. I promptly set the baka's hair on fire and mentally threatened him. The idiot mind reader ran around shrieking for someone to put it out. He eventually ran to Mikan and begged her to put it out. She nullified my fire and tried to straighten out Koko's burned hair.

"Sorry Koko that's the best I can do." Mikan said patting the idiot's head.

"Thanks Mika-chan! You're a good friend!' Koko said hugging Mikan and she gladly returned the gesture. Koko turned, and still was hugging Polka, and stuck his tongue out at me. I knew he was still reading my mind so I "kindly" encouraged him to let go of MY Mikan if he wanted to keep his life. Koko paled rapidly and let go of Mikan. He then sprinted to the plane saying something about wanting to live. On the outside my face was emotionless but on the inside I was laughing evilly.

"Was that really necessary Natsume?" Ruka asked, looking at me.

I glared at him but my glare had no effect on my best friend. When I didn't answer him he just sighed and we kept walking. After an eternity of walking we arrived at our gate and it was time to board the plane. The gay teacher had us get on the plane in twos. I walked on with Polka. Normally she would be chattering and jumping up and down in excitement but today she was really quiet. Narumi was already on the plane and he gave us our assigned seats. He put Polka and me together and we sat right in front of Ruka and the Ice Queen. I let Polka have the window seat and I sat on the outside. I turned to talk to Ruka for a bit. We were talking about what we would do in Rome. Well it was more Ruka talking and me putting in my input every once in a while. Mikan and the Ice Queen were talking about famous tourist spots and the current fashion in Rome. I was surprised that Polka knew so much about Rome. It was like she had been there before, with all of the information she providing.

"The plane is about to take off. Please buckle your seatbelts and thank you for flying with us." A loud booming voice said over the intercom.

"I think it would be wise to listen to the intercom god." The Ice queen said buckling her seatbelt. I was already strapped in but I turned and saw Mikan struggling with her seatbelt. I leaned over to help her push the buckle in. I pressed my hand down onto her small ones and pushed the buckle in. I looked her in the eye and she looked back. I saw her face turning red and I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my chest. We didn't look away from each other as the space between us, unconsciously, got smaller and smaller.

"We have now left Japan and we are now heading to Rome! Please enjoy the inflight movie and the flight attendants will be providing food and drink. Have a nice flight!"

The intercom god said in his big booming, annoying voice. I glared up at the intercom, slightly tempted to get up and go burn the idiot that interrupted us. I heard Mikan giggling and I looked down at her. Her face was slightly flushed and small giggles were escaping her pink lips. I smiled and chuckled a bit. She then looked up at me and gave me one of her signature smiles. I felt my face heat up and I turned away before she could see. The lights began to dim and I assumed that the movie was starting.

"Nap time…." Was all Polka said before her head hit the back of the seat and fell asleep.

I sighed and my mouth twitched up in a small smile. Only Polka could fall asleep right after saying that she was going to. I heard her breathing slow down and she was out like a light. Polka probably didn't sleep at all last night. She must have just stayed up all night and gotten ready for the flight to Rome. That explained how Polka was at the meeting place on time. Even though Polka had matured a bit she would still be Mikan. I decided to follow Polka's lead and I also fell asleep. I was unaware that a certain Ice queen and animal lover were watching us.

**Twelve hours later….**

**Hotaru's POV:**

In twelve hours, the idiots I call classmates managed to almost crash the plane twice, irritate the entire staff, start a food fight, tie up our teachers, and several idiots fell out of the plane. The idiots that fell out all managed to get themselves back in, unfortunately. Iinchou tried to stop the idiots but no one was listening to him except for Anna. I shot everyone with my Baka Bazooka and they finally calmed down. We were about to land and those two bakas hadn't woken up yet. I peered over the seat in front of us and saw my best friend leaning on the stupid flame boy and both were dead to the world. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and Mikan's head was resting on his shoulder. I pulled my camera out and was about to take a picture when Bunny Boy grabbed my hand.

"Let them have this moment." Ruka said staring at me.

I glared back at his baby blue eyes but I relented and put my camera away. Damn his stupid blue eyes. He used them to get what he wanted and I would never admit this out loud but they had an effect on me. I decided to blackmail him later to get rid of these annoying feelings. I just needed to make a little cash and everything would be right as rain.

"You owe me 30000 rabbits now. I could have made a lot of money." I grumbled still glaring at Bunny boy. He smiled that infuriating smile of his and continued to stroke his bunny.

"We are now in Rome! Please enjoy your stay!" I could tell that the flight attendants really wanted us off of the plane. Ruka and I had grabbed all of our stuff but those two were still asleep. I huffed in irritation and pulled out my baka gun. I shot them both before bunny boy could stop me.

"Imai! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Natsume yelled, shaking an inflamed fist at me.

I ignored him and looked over to Mikan. I expected her to be whining and crying about being hit but instead Mikan was holding the pink ball I had shot at her in her hand. She got off of Hyuga and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Here ya go Hotaru." Mikan said tossing the ball back to me. I caught in my hand and put it back into my gun. I stared at Mikan in confusion and she must have seen it because she answered my mental question.

"If I'm asleep in a public place like this plane I take the proper precautions so that I am not caught by a surprise attack."

"Oh..."

"I think we should get off the plane before we get left behind by our class." Mikan said, pulling her bag from the overhead compartment. She stepped around Ruka and I and made her way to the front of the plane.

"Are you guys coming?" She asked, turning to look at us. I nodded and followed after her. I heard bunny boy help fire boy get his stuff and they followed us off of the plane. Once we got off of the plane we saw our classmates sitting in the airport lobby. People were chattering in Italian, the only language I had yet to master. We walked over to our class and before Mikan could ask what was wrong Luna stood up and declared dramatically.

"It's horrible! Narumi-sensei can't prove to the airport officials that we had permission to come to Rome because he can't speak Italian! And Jinno-sensei almost electrocuted an officer. What should we do Natsume-kun?!"

Luna had managed to latch herself to flame boy during her little speech. I could see the annoyance on Hyuga's face and bunny boy was trying to help him but Luna had a firm grip on flame boy's arm. There is a reason why I call her Luna the Leech. I looked around the airport. Rome was a big tourist spot no matter the time or season. So I was rather shocked at how desolate the airport was. The only people I saw walking around were the people who worked there. Something was off about this place. I looked around for Mikan but I didn't see her.

"Mi scusi. Capisco che c'è un problema con noi entrano in Roma. Mi scuso. Noi siamo dalla Gakuen Alice in Giappone. Siamo qui per osservare come il ramo della nostra scuola opera qui a Roma. L'uomo qui è Narumi, l'insegnante che ha organizzato questo. Io sono positivo se si guarda in record ci dovrebbe essere qualcosa che diciamo che dovevamo arrivare oggi."

(Trans) "Excuse me. I understand that there is a problem with us coming into Rome. I apologize. We are from the Gakuen Alice in Japan. We are here to observe how the branch of our school operates here in Rome. The men here are Narumi and Jinno-sensei, the teachers who organized this. I am positive if you look into the records there should be something that say that we were supposed to arrive today." I heard Mikan say to the airport official.

"Voi ragazzi siete dalla giapponese Gakuen Alice?! Eravamo in attesa qui per voi tutti di arrivare! La vostra cabina è in attesa all'esterno dell'aeroporto per voi."

(trans) "You kids are from the Japanese Gakuen Alice?! We were waiting here for you all to arrive! Your cab is waiting outside the airport for you." The big, burly officer said to Mikan. I had no idea what they were saying. Damnit! I knew I should have perfected the universal translator instead of updating my Baka Gun.

"Signore, se non ti dispiace dirmi, perché c'era tanta pena quando siamo arrivati nel paese. E ho anche notato che non c'erano altri aerei che decollano o atterrano. L'aeroporto di Roma è uno dei più trafficati accanto a America e Giappone. Allora perché non c'erano altri aerei?"

(trans) "Sir, if you don't mind telling me, why was there so much trouble when we came into the country. And I have also noticed that there was no other planes taking off or landing. Rome's airport is one the busiest next to America and Japan. So why were there no other planes?" Mikan asked the officer.

Everyone was staring at her in bewilderment. Mikan was talking with a native Italian and was having a fluent conversation. I had no idea Mikan knew how to speak another language besides Japanese.

"Ci sono stati diversi attacchi contro il Gakuen Alice qui, quindi siamo stati titubanti quando lasciare le persone vanno e vengono a Roma. In questo momento nessuno può lasciare Roma e in fondo nessuno è in arrivo, tranne voi ragazzi. Speriamo di scoprire chi sta attaccando la nostra scuola e dei suoi studenti prima della fine dell'anno scolastico. Fare attenzione piccolo e si potrebbe desiderare di essere vostro traduttore insegnanti durante il vostro soggiorno. Con tutto quello che sta succedendo in questo momento un semplice malinteso potrebbe sbarcare tutti in galera."

(trans) "There have been several attacks on the Gakuen Alice here, so we have been hesitant when letting people leave and come into Rome. Right now no one can leave Rome and basically no one is coming in except you kids. We are hoping to find out who is attacking our school and its students before the end of the school year. Be careful little one and you might want to be your teachers' translator during your stay. With all that's going on right now a simple misunderstanding could land you all in jail." The officer replied.

"Vedo ... Grazie per avermi informato su questo. Stiamo per arrivare alla nostra auto prima di lasciare. Avere una buona giornata ufficiale!"

(trans) "I see... Thank you for informing me about this. We are going to get to our car before it leaves. Have a good day Officer!" Mikan said walking away from the man. The officer nodded and smiled.

"È troppo giovane signora!" (trans) "You too young lady!" The officer had walked back to his post and we all still really confused about what had just taken place.

"Why are you guys still sitting around?! If we don't get moving we could lose our ride to the academy!" Mikan shouted. She had already gotten her bag and she was standing next to the exit, tapping her foot.

"B-but Mikan-chan! We haven't cleared up the problem with the officer!" Narumi said walking over to her. We all followed after him, dragging our luggage with us.

"Been there done that. What do you think we were talking about? There was a bit of a problem now let's hurry and catch that car unless you guys want to walk half way across Rome to the school." Mikan said.

She walked out of the airport and into the sunlight. This trip to Rome was going to be interesting to say the least. Very interesting.

**Mikan's POV:**

I was back. Back in my city. I was back in the city where all of my secrets were buried. I let a small sigh pass through my lips. I was going to have to face the skeletons in my closet one day but I wish that it wasn't today. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a car pulling away from the curb. I quickly turned around and saw the car that was pulling away was the car we needed to get to school. How did I know? There was Gakuen Alice written on the car in flamboyant letters, probably courtesy of Narum. I quickly ran over to the car, well it would be accurate to call it a bus, and I knocked on the drivers' window before the bus could drive away. The driver looked at me in surprise and then his mouth fell open. I wonder why. The driver rolled down the window and I explained to him that I was one of the Gakuen Alice students and that my classmates were right behind me. He thankfully spoke Japanese so I didn't have to suddenly change languages again. We started chatting a bit and I learned that he was a student at Gakuen Alice. As I continued to talk to him, I found it odd that he kept staring at me but I brushed it off. (AN: She is still a bit of a naive baka when it comes to the other gender but she's Mikan...what can I say?) We had started to talk about the famous sights in Rome when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I was pulled into another body. I was about to grab the arm that held me, and force whoever it was off of me when I smelled black licorice. Natsume. I don't know why, but Natsume always smelled like black licorice. Like I said I don't know why. I looked up and saw that Natsume was glaring at the driver. I cocked my head in confusion. Why was he mad?

"Natsume, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I should be the one asking that Polka! Why are you talking to strangers again?! I thought you understood the whole 'stranger danger' talk we had when we went on the field trip to the zoo!" Natsume said, turning his glare away from the driver and onto me.

"I did understand! And he isn't a stranger! His name is Mike and he is the driver who is taking us to the school!" I said glaring back at Natsume.

"How do you know that?!"

"The side of the van says so." I said.

"So? What if it's a trap and this guy isn't the driver at all."

"Well I guess then we all get kidnapped and we all die or get sold into slavery." And with those words I pulled myself from Natsume's grip and I got on the bus. I sat in the very back of the bus so I could watch as everyone got on. I knew that Mike was our driver because I read his mind. But I couldn't tell Natsume that. I didn't want him to know about that just yet. But they would all find out sooner or later. I watched as Narumi-sensei and Jin Jin ran over to the bus, spoke to Mike, and motioned for everyone to get on the bus. Hotaru got on first and sat next to me. She stared at me for a second before she whipped out one of her many inventions and began to tinker with it. Ruka-pyon and Natsume got on next and sat down in front of us. I could tell Natsume was sulking because the air around him was hot and humid. I wanted to laugh at him but that would probably make him even more upset. Everyone else got on board and we drove off. I heard Narumi reading about the famous sights out of a guide book. I tuned out because I knew all about Rome. I was thinking about my team and how they would react to seeing me again. How would my classmates react when they met my team? How would Natsume react? I mentally slapped myself when that thought popped into my head. I had more to worry about than Natsume. Something big was going down in Rome and I had to take care of it. After that then I could worry about Natsume and my friends. Until this was over I had to distance myself from them or else they might get dragged down with me into hell. All of a sudden the bus stopped and I was thrown into Hotaru.

"What's going on?!" I heard Koko shout from the front of the bus.

"There was an accident on one of the roads so now traffic is backed up for miles." Mike said.

The streets of Rome were narrow and hard to navigate in certain places. Most people prefered to ride a scooter or just walk everywhere. I climbed off of Hotaru and peered out of the window. The cars ahead of us were locked in a stalemate and wouldn't be moving anytime soon. I sighed and rested my forehead on the cool glass. I climbed over Hotaru and started walking towards to the front of the bus. I felt the eyes of my classmates follow me as I walked but I ignored them.

"Narumi-sensei, where are we exactly?" I asked. My favorite teacher turned around to look at me and flashed me a weak smile.

"I believe that we are on the street called Viale delle Provincie. The school is a bit farther away. Why do you ask Mikan-chan?"

"Yes! Why do you want to know Sakura?!" Jin Jin asked, glaring at me with his beady little eyes.

"Because now I can get us to school but we'll have to walk a little bit until we reach the Piazzale delle Provincie." I said glaring back at Jin Jin. I pulled my cell phone out of my purse and speed dialed one of my best friends.

"Che c'è mia sorella da un altro signore?" (trans) "What's up my sister from another mister?!" a cheerful voice said. I smiled. Savana could make a person smile over the phone. The girl was rather weird but it was the good kind of weird.

"Niente, ma mi chiedevo se tu e gli idioti potessi venire a prendere mia classe dalla piazza delle province. C'era un ingorgo così ora non può guidare a scuola."

(trans) ""Nothing much, but I was wondering if you and the idiots could come to take my class from the square of the provinces. There was a traffic jam so now can not drive to school." I said.

"Non dire altro mio amico! Saremo lì prima di poter dire 'Abracadabra Alakazam e Presto!' Oh, non vedo l'ora di incontrare tutti i tuoi amici!"

(trans) "Say no more my friend! We will be there before you can say 'Abracadabra Alakazam and Presto!' Oh, I can't wait to meet all your friends!" Savana said.

"Lo so. Lei mi ha chiamato tutta la settimana per raccontarmi come sei eccitato per incontrarli. Ma non hai detto loro di voi ragazzi, quindi non dire loro come ci conosciamo ancora." (trans) "I know. You called me all week to tell me about how excited you are to meet them. But I haven't told them about you guys, so do not tell them how we know each other just yet." I said, releasing an exasperated sigh.

It was silent on the phone for quite a while so i thought that Savana had hung up. But I knew that my friend would never do something rude like that.

"Quando hai intenzione di dire loro?" (trans) "When are you going to tell them?" Savana said suddenly. I could hear the compassion and empathy in her voice. She knew that I was struggling with holding my world together. My world was broken beyond repair. I could let it break and risk breaking with it or I could try to hold it together for as long as I could. I was tempted to just let it break and break myself in the process but I didn't want to drag my friends down with me. So I just had to hold on until the day I couldn't hold on anymore. And that day would be the day I died.

"Presto. Voglio essere dietro le mura di Gakuen Alice dove è relativamente sicuro, allora dico loro di tutto quello che è successo." (trans) "Soon. I want to be behind the walls of Gakuen Alice where it is relatively safe, then I tell them about everything that's happened." I said. I heard Savana sigh. She knew I would put off telling them for as long as I could.

"Okay. Mikan, ricordate sempre che i ragazzi e ho la schiena non importa cosa."

(trans) "Okay. Mikan, always remember that the boys and I have your back no matter what."

"Lo so. Bye Savana. Ci vediamo un po." (trans) "I know. Bye Savana. I'll see you in a bit."

"Yup! Amore ya ragazza! Ciao!" (trans) "Yup! Love ya girl! Bye!"

I ended the call and put my phone back into my purse.

"Narumi-sensei we need to get moving if we are going to get to school on time. Savana hates it when people are late and I don't plan on making her wait." I said. I quickly walked back to my seat and grabbed my bag. Hotaru shot me a curious glance and I smiled in response. I walked back to the front of the bus where Narumi and Jin Jin were still sitting down. I sighed.

"Mike-san can you let us off of the bus?" I asked looking at the boy.

"Um… yeah. There are no cars moving right now so you don't have to worry about being hit."

"Good. If we can make it to the Piazzale delle Provincie a friend of mine from the academy said she will meet us there and help us get to school." I turned to my teachers and gestured to the door. I think they were still in shock about how I knew Italian. I knew lots of different languages. Mikan Sakura was the idiot who couldn't even speak French. I managed to convince Narumi and Jin Jin to trust me and they allowed me to lead the class to the meeting place. Jin Jin was certain I was going to get us lost and we would all wind up dead but I ignored him. We weaved in and Carsten the stationary cars as we made our way down the road. I could hear my class complaining about how they were tired and that I was probably lost. I never got lost but Mikan Sakura always got lost. I wanted to remove the mask of Mikan Sakura and be myself but I couldn't escape the chains that tied me down.

We managed to make it to the meeting place without getting hit or run over by a car. And Jin Jin was rather surprised that I was able to guide us here without messing up. My classmates were sitting around on some of the stone benches and on the concrete that surrounded the plants. The plaza exactly like it had the last time I had been there. The fountain in the center of the plaza still had an assortment of trees, bushes, and flowers there. The tile that stretched around the entire area of the plaza still reminded me of a burnt red sun. Savana was sure that it was a compass but I knew in my heart that it was a sun. The actual sun was high in the sky and the wind had begun to pick up. I was glad that I was wearing a jacket. My dress was sleeveless and I would be freezing my butt off if I didn't have my jacket.

"It's too cold!" I heard a whiney, loud voice complain. Luna was wearing a tube top and booty shorts. Of course she was cold but the little moron wanted to show off her assets to the world. And trust me the world didn't want to see. She was probably trying to get Natsume's attention but it wasn't working. I felt my heart tighten in a familiar way but I didn't have time to be dealing with these emotions. I had bigger fish to fry.

"MI-CHAN! MI SEI MANCATA!" a voice shouted. I turned around to see my best friend barreling towards me. Savana's black hair was was fluttering behind her in the wind. I could see the excitement in her dark nutmeg eye even from a distance. She had on her Gakuen Alice uniform, which consisted of black pleated skirt, a white shirt, Black Mary Janes, and balzer with the color of your choosing. Savana's balzer was gold with brown pockets and the bow tied around her neck matched her blazer. Her uniform hugged and amplified her curves so that when she walked by heads turned. Savana had gotten paler, I noticed, over the summer. Her skin was usually darker than her skin tone, which was a light caramel color, so I assumed she had spent all summer copped up indoors with her phone. After I had finished mentalling accessing my best friend I noticed that I was having trouble breathing. The reason why? Savana was currently hugging me to death so my lungs were straining against my ribs trying to pump oxygen through my body.

"Savana-chan, I love you too but I like living and breathing so please let me go." I wheezed out. Savana's grip on me instantly loosened and breathing became easier.

"I was wondering when you would come back to reality." Savana said, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and hit her shoulder playfully. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew my hat off and my long hair blew in the wind. My hair had grown a lot in the past year and it now hung around my hips. The gust of wind blew my hat away but my dress and Savana skirt weren't disrupted by the sudden wind. I realised what had happened and I chuckled a bit.

"Aron, idiota! Prendi il cappello di Mikan indietro ora! Oppure non lo vorrei baciarti per una settimana!" (trans) "Aron, you idiot! Get Mikan's hat back now! Or else I wont kiss you for a week!" Savana yelled at her boyfriend who was standing across the plaza. He was still the stupidly tall prick that I remember. Aron Whasington was born and raised in Jamaica. His skin was very dark and that was probably why Savana often called him her 'dark chocolate'. I have very strange friends. Aron was ridiculously tall. Savan was an inch taller then me at 5'10. Aron was 6'10 and he dwarfed most of the males at Gakuen Alice. Natsume was 6'4 so he wasn't too much taller than me but I hated feeling short. Aron strolled over to us with his tall self and grinned down at us. He was also wearing his uniform which was similar to Savana's. He had on black slacks instead of a skirt, the same white button up shirt and the boys could also chose a blazer and tie with their preference of color. Aron's blazer and tie were royal blue and he had blue jordans on his feet.

"My hat?" I asked, glaring up at him. His smirk widened as he twirled his pointer finger. The winds followed the movement of his finger and the hat was blown back onto my head.

"Sapevo che eri Golia male, ma non avrei mai immaginare che si sarebbe rubare il cappello di un semplice pastore." (trans) "I knew you were evil Goliath but I would never imagine that you would steal a simple shepherd's hat." I said, starting an old joke Aron and I had been doing for years. Aron was convinced that I was the shortest person in the world, which obviously wasn't true, and I said that Aron was the tallest person in the world which also wasn't true. So we had created this ridiculous gag where I would be David and he would be Goliath from the Bible story. It was stupid but entertaining, like Spongebob.

"Odio informarvi David, ma io sono Golia! L'uomo più alto c'è e posso fare quello che voglio! E temo niente!" (trans) "I hate to inform you David, but I am Goliath! The tallest man there is and I can do whatever I want! And I fear nothing!" Aron said declaring loudly. He had managed to pry me away from Savana and he had me in a headlock.

"No Goliath c'è qualcosa che temete." (trans) "No Goliath there is something you fear." I said, chuckling maliciously.

"E quale sarebbe?" (trans) "And what would that be?" Aron asked, looking at me with caution in his eyes. My malicious laughing had set him on edge.

"La tua ragazza." (trans) "Your girlfriend." I replied pointing towards Savana. I couldn't stop the smirk that spread over my face as I watched Aron's face pale as he looked at his angry girlfriend. Savana stomped over to him and pulled him off of me as she started yelling at him. She ranted about using his alice in public and harassing me. Aron glanced at me and glared. Savana grabbed him by his ear and was about to drag him off when I sensed a familiar presence behind me and I was swept of my feet. Literally.

"My Love! Come io vi ho perso!" (trans) "My Love! How I have missed you!" A familiar voice shouted. I was being held aloft by one of my best friends and one of the biggest idiots, Lucas Torentio. Lucas was born and raised in Rome. He was a purebred Italian and he was proud of it. He had on the his Gakuen Alice uniform but he didn't wear his properly like Savana and Aron. The first buttons of his shirt were undone and his neon red blazer was tied around his waist. I shook my head in disapproval. Lucas would always be a rebel. I knew that from the instant he dyed his black hair bright red. Lucas has begun to spin me around as he held me aloft and I was getting annoyed.

"Io non sono il tuo amore!" Sono stata via solo un anno, idiota! Put Me fatto o che Dio mi aiuti il tuo culo è sempre battuto in terra!" (trans) " I am not your love!" I've only been gone a year, you idiot! Put me done or so help me god your ass is getting beaten into the ground!" I shouted. I was probably drawing the attention of the people around us but I didn't care.

"Non potrò mai lasciarti andare il mio amore!" (trans) "I will never let you go my love!" Lucas shouted, laughing maniacally.

A vein popped out of my head as my anger hit it's climax. I could put up with doltishness every once in a while, but I had asked this fool to put me down and he had failed to do so. I promptly and swiftly kicked the idiot in his solar plexus and he immediately let me go. I fell to the ground and landed on my feet while he landed on his face. I smirked at his pain. I could be quite sadistic when I wanted to be.

"Oww! Ahh, il dolore!" (trans) "Oww! Ahh, the pain!" Lucas said as he rolled around on the ground, clutching his torso.

"Ti ho detto che avrei battuto il culo. E proprio contento che non ti ho calci dove il sole non splende. Se l'avessi fatto non si sarebbe Ne grado di avere figli a tutti." (trans) "I told you that I would beat your ass. And just be glad that I didn't kick you where the sun doesn't shine. If I did that you wouldn't ne able to bear children at all." I said glaring down at the boy. I could hear some of the natives chuckling at what I said. Lucas stared at me in horror and began to scoot away from me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Savana and Aron. I was about to ask about how things had been while I was away but then I remembered my classmates. I quickly spun around and saw my class staring at the scene in awa, confusion, and shock. I walked over to Narumi-sensei and waved my hand infront of his face. When he didn't respond after five minutes, I slapped him.

"W-what?!" Narumi exclaimed looking around, presumably for whoever slapped him.

"Narumi-sensei if you don't get it together, I'm going to slap you again. The guide is here." I said pointing to Savana.

"Hey what about me?! I could be a guide." Aron protested loudly.

"You have the worst sense of direction known to man. You can't even find your way out of a paper bag." I deadpanned. He was about to protest when Savana silenced him with a glance.

"Hello! You must be Narumi-sensei and Jinno-sensei, the teachers who set this all up. It's nice to meet you. My name is Savana Hardings. The tall giant next to me is my boyfriend Aron Whasington and the dead body over there is Lucas Torentio." Savana said pointing at the limp body of Lucas, who was still lying on the ground. "We will be accompanying you all to the school. Forgive me if my English is a bit rusty. I haven't needed to speak it in a while. I'll teleport you all to the front gates of our the school so grab all of your things. And Aron go get Lucas."

Aron grumbled but he went over and grabbed Lucas by the scruff of his neck and dragged the boy over to us. My class had assembled around us and Savana nodded at me. Savana didn't actually have the teleportation alice so I had to make it look like she did as I teleported everyone.

"Wait two questions before we go." Jin Jin said staring at Savana.

"Shoot." she said.

"How are we going to use an alice in a place like this? Won't someone see?"

"When you left the airport you entered the part of Rome where only Alice users live. People can use their alices in public but it is considered rude. There are certain sectors of Italy where only people with alices are allowed to go and live."

"I see….. And my other question is this, how do you three know Sakura-san?" Jin JIn asked. I could feel the eyes of all of my classmates on me. I felt my heartbeat increase and my hands began to sweat.

"I have looked at your teacher profile Jinno-sensei and according to your file and staff number you don't possess the qualifications or the clearance for me to be able to disclose that information. If you still wish to inquire about it later you may talk to the General." Savana said.

"Let's go." I said. And with that we vanished from the plaza and we ripped a hole in time and space to arrive at Gakuen Alice.

**No One's POV:**

The small group of people had arrived at the church which had be converted into the academy. Mikan had teleported them a long distance, and the instant the aftershock she felt when she teleported wore off, she felt the pain. Her knees trembled and she almost fell to the ground but two arms wrapped around her torso and held her upright. The scent of black licorice hit her nose. She leaned back into his embrace. She was too tired and the pain was too excruciating to do anything else.

"Thank you Natsume." She whispered.

"Hn…"

"Please don't tell anyone."

"About how you have a teleportation alice or the fact that you have been lying." Natsume flipped her around so she was facing him. She could see the anger and hurt in his ruby eyes. The anger and hurt she was trying to avoid by not telling him about what she was doing. What she been doing for years.

"I know the General and what the General does. And the only way for you to know the General is to be apart of _that."_

"Natsume, everyone has skeletons in their closet. I have mine and you have yours. My secrets are best left buried under these streets where they belong. There are some secrets you're dying to know and some secrets will leave you dead once you know them. Those are my kind of secrets. So please Natsume leave it alone!"

His grip tightened on her torso and he bent his head so his lips were buried in her hair.

"Don't think you're the only one with those kind of secrets." He murmured into her hair. She sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to let this go. She sent a quick mental message to Savana before she teleported away with Natsume.

They arrived in the bell tower of the old church. Mikna almost collapsed again due to the aftershock but Natsume held her steady. Mikan sunk down to the ground and Natsume sat down beside her. She fished around in her purse before she pulled out a small white box.

"Those can kill you." Natsume stated, staring at her.

"I know. But I'm more likely to die when someone's put a bullet through my head then from these things." Mikan said gesturing to the small white stick.

"Tell me what's been going on Polka."

"I don't even know where to begin."

"From the beginning."

"Alright from the beginning of everything. Oh and Natsume I almost forgot to tell you."

"What?"

"Benvenuti a Roma. La città di segreti, bugie e tradimenti." Mikan said before taking a deep breath from her cancer stick.

"Sorry. Don't speak Italian." Natsume said, still staring at her.

"Welcome to Rome. The city of secrets, lies, and betrayal."

**IT IS FINISHED! That took longer than expected because I had to actually research Rome and google translator can be a pain. Again I say to you. i don't speak Italian but I want to have this language incorporated in my story. If it isn't your cup of tea sorry, but don't hate. Oh and Savana is my oc! I love POKEMON!**

**Ruka: I liked the fic.**

**Me: Thank You Ruka!**

**Natsume: Don't encourage her Ruka. She's insane.**

**Me: I'd advise that you shut up or else I will castrate you and you will never have babies with Mikan!**

**Natsume:...damn you**

**Me: *grins* I win. **

**Mikan: *asleep because she destroyed all of Tokyo***

**Hotaru: Review this baka's story so that she can end it and we will no longer have to suffer.**

**Natsume: Follow and Favorite.**

**Me: Pass on the word about my fic and ! Power to the ficters!**

**Ruka: Ficters? **

**Me: Yeah! Ficters- people who write fan fiction.**

**All: Oh….**

**Me: Anyway bye my lovely monkeys!**

**Supchild has left the building…..**


End file.
